


Intertwined

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream Soulmates, I couldn't resist, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Per mutua nexis.Adam brought Ronan’s hand to his mouth, kissed his knuckles, let his teeth graze over one by way of reward. He looked at the way their fingers were tightly wound together. “There isn’t a word for ‘soulmate’ in Latin, I don’t think. A lot of synonyms and like phrasing to make a Latin phrase out of. This sounds the nicest, I think.”





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of [Pynch Prompt Week](https://pynchpromptweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Today's prompt was "Soulmate AU". Hope you enjoy!

_ Adam had been here before. He slid out of the BMW with the unease of familiar caution. He was sure he’d never seen this place with his eyes open. Always when he slept, and always when he felt his most alone. Even now, Cabeswater’s bargain trickling through his bones, he thought he might be sleeping. Hot and half-smothered on his bed at the church, this couldn’t be the Lynch family property. This place he’d only known in his dreams wasn’t Ronan’s home. And yet…  _

_ He sluggishly pushed the car door shut, catching an image out of the corner of his eye. Not here. He shook his head, hoping no one had noticed, but everyone had far more interest in seeing the Barns than Adam struggling to figure out what was real. Leaning on the Beamer’s sleek, mist-damp body, he moved to catch up, then staggered back. Behind the car lay a body, unrecognizable. Blood, so much blood. He blinked and there was nothing. Head jerking up, he saw Ronan looking at him with eyes that could burn him alive. Ronan’s gaze flickered down to the very spot Adam had dreamed — no, imagined — no, it was definitely a dream. He looked at the ground like he also expected to see a body.  _

_ Suddenly, Adam couldn’t breathe. _

~*~

_ Ronan had been here before. Never awake, always in his most unsettled sleep, a dream unlike most of the others he had. Often a nightmare in its own right. Funny how a single dirt road leading to rows of tired double-wides could be as potent a nightmare as the ones with night horrors. He couldn’t understand how he was seeing this with his eyes open. With the BMW idling at the end of the lane, he blinked several times to see if it would become something else. It didn’t. _

_ And there, in the window, was the devil himself. Ronan had seen Satan standing in front of his father years ago, but the devil had flashed his face in Ronan’s dreams. He was a safe distance away, pushing back the curtain to look at Ronan, or probably more his car, with absolute distaste. His eyes were unkind, he looked at you like was figuring out the best way to rip you apart with a smile like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. This devil always had to be right, and he’d found Ronan in dark corners of his dreams, lured him out to fight even when he was too tired. He was a monster who’d found his way out from under the bed.  _

_ The BMW door opened and Adam ducked inside, shutting the door carefully. Ronan’s car filled with the scent of Henrietta and Ivory soap. He’d been so focused on the devil that he hadn’t seen Adam come out. He slowly turned his head to look at Adam, who had a bruise just under his sharp cheekbone and eyes as tired as Ronan felt. Those eyes dared him to say something.  _

_ Ronan said nothing and sped away from the devil. _

~*~

“ _ Per mutua nexis _ ,” Adam whispered.

Laying on Ronan’s chest, he couldn’t see Ronan’s expression, but Adam could practically  _ feel _ him puzzling it out. He smiled to himself, especially since Ronan couldn’t quite see his face either, and decided not to help. 

“Twisted?” he tried. “No, not… fuck.”

Adam could just imagine the look on his face. Still he gave Ronan another moment.

“Inter…twined?”

Adam brought Ronan’s hand to his mouth, kissed his knuckles, let his teeth graze over one by way of reward. He looked at the way their fingers were tightly wound together. “There isn’t a word for ‘soulmate’ in Latin, I don’t think. A lot of synonyms and like phrasing to make a Latin phrase out of. This sounds the nicest, I think.”

A shiver went through Ronan, both at the feel of Adam’s mouth on his skin and the sensation the word  _ soulmate _ evoked in him. Around them, the trees whispered the syllables back to them, sometimes Latin, sometimes in that other language they knew better than Ronan did. In Cabeswater, it was often the literal embodiment of “not what you say, but how you say it”. He felt it like a tingle, a spark, all the way down to his bones. That feeling told him it was all true. 

“Soulmate,” he echoed, feeling his cheeks heat up as he did.

Adam shifted, much to Ronan’s disapproval, leaning up on his free arm to look him in the eyes. Ronan’s skin got a little warmer. “I passed that exam, by the way.”

Ronan opened his mouth, shut it, then let out a huff. “Of course you fucking did. You aced it, didn’t you?” He didn’t even need Adam to confirm. But he wasn’t ready for the subject to change, even if he had just as difficult a time putting words to this bond they had as Adam did. “You know, if Declan hadn’t been such an absolute asshole after dad died, I would have asked him if dreamers could see the future.”

“How would he know?” Adam asked. “I thought—”

“He’s not, but he knew a lot about it because of dad. Probably more than I did for a while. I dreamt about your dad before I even knew who you were.”

“Me too. I mean, about your dad.” He didn’t elaborate. Neither had Ronan. It was probably better that way. “And of the Barns.”

“I dreamt of Aglionby too. Like I didn’t get fucking enough of it when I was awake.”

Once upon a time, Adam might have apologized, but he knew he didn’t need to. Ronan understood how important it was. 

“How do you think I felt? Dreaming of feeding cows.”

“You could make yourself useful and learn how to milk them too.”

“Dream milk, available at your local farmer’s market.”

“Fuck you, Parrish.” Ronan kissed him.

Right that moment, their bodies slept. Their dreams were immersed in Cabeswater, in one another. What Ronan had once thought was a side effect of his gift had actually been the bond between their souls manifesting. Unknowingly, they’d been sharing their pains and fleeting joys with one another before Gansey had ever introduced them. Adam once dreamt of a stark white hospital room with bandages on his wrists and the fear that no one would understand him ever again. Ronan had dreamt of putting on the Aglionby crested sweater for the first time and feeling more proud of that raven insignia than he ever had in the waking world. Both of them had dreamt of Gansey and the Pig. 

And now, the new Cabesater that Ronan had dreamt was a part of both of them. Magician and Dreamer, soulmates. 

“Yours,” Adam said, when they finally came up for air.

Ronan’s breath hitched, and it had nothing to do with several minutes of kissing. It was always a single word that messed him up, because Adam knew all the right ones. He licked his lips, knowing he craved another kiss before he’d even recovered from the first one. “Yours,” he answered.

Who knew how long they had left to dream, but they wouldn’t waste it. Every moment mattered, and they would greedily take all they could while so many miles separated them in the waking world. They would never be apart.

_ Per mutua nexis. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and talk to me about Pynch and TRC on [my blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)!


End file.
